


Earth-39: Careful what you wish for

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has Powers, Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Kalex, Kryptonian Alex Danvers, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Multiverse, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: In her hanger Alex makes a wish and it comes true, now Alex has to find a way to bring Kara back before its too late.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Earth-39: Careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest part of the series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Emily.

**Earth-39:**

_‘Careful what you wish for’_

**_Alex Danvers:_ **

It had been 2 months since Alex and Maggie started dating and Kara has been putting off meeting the NCPD detective for a long time, Alex has been trying to arrange Maggie to come with her on their scheduled sister nights together and Alex is determined to have Maggie and Kara spent time together, she just wants her girls to get along because they were both equally important to her but whenever Alex makes arrangements for Maggie to join them, Kara cancels at the last minute to either jump Earth’s, Goes on a job for the DEO or even accepts a late assignment from CatCo News.

**Kara Danvers:**

Ever since Alex had come out and told her that she was in love with Kara, Alex has been trying to push Kara and Maggie to spend time together but Kara has been doing her best to avoid being in the room with Alex and Maggie together, Kara had been in love with Alex ever since she had Clark dropped her off at the Danvers house in Midvale and though it was a rough start between them, Kara did everything she could to try and be friends with Alex until eventually she managed to break through Alex’s barriers.

Kara often prayed to Rao that Alex would love her too but it never was answered, instead Alex was no in love with Maggie and trying to get Kara and Maggie to spend time together, Kara did her best to try and avoid the complicated situation, sometimes there was a mission at the DEO, sometimes she would jump to Earth 1 and stay there for a few days and sometimes Cat Grant would give her an assignment in Gotham City or Metropolis, Kara would except anything just to get out of National City and avoid the tense meeting with Maggie.

She knew if she was in the room with both Alex and Maggie then she would never be able to stop herself, her jealousy would drive her to open her mouth and spill her feelings.

Something Kara was desperate not to let Alex find out.

Tonight was one such night, Alex had arranged for Maggie to come over and join them and Kara was searching for a reason to escape, so packing her bags Kara grabbed the breach device and went to activate it but it didn’t work, Kara looked stunned by the fact that nothing was happening and she began frantically pressing the button only to find nothing happening, tossing the device onto the table Kara grabbed her phone and dialed the first number she could find.

After about 2 rings Cat answered the phone:

“Hello Kara” she greeted politely, of course when they were at CatCo News it was Keira but outside work Cat always used Kara’s name correctly and she was the only one that knew Kara’s feelings for Alex, a conversation they had some time ago around the 2nd attempt Alex made in order to put Maggie and Kara in the same room so they could get to know one another and Kara had been frantic in trying to find a reason to get out of it, lack of Earth 1 crisis’s and alien invasions had forced Kara to go to Cat for an assignment the evening they had that conversation about Kara’s feelings for Alex.

Frankly aliens and supervillains had no respect for superheroes, much like with the NCPD and the DEO; supervillains and alien invaders were always around when you don’t need them and the S.O,B’s were never there around when you did need them, Kara shook her head to return to the current situation at hand “Hey Cat, I was wondering if there is an assignment available… like straight away?” she asked with a high pitched squeak in her voice.

Cat hummed to herself “Sorry Kara, I’m afraid it’s a pretty slow news day” she replied “No news or press conferences, nothing in National City or Metropolis” she stated.

“How about Africa, Afghanistan, Poland, Russia, New Zealand, Ireland, London, Wales, Atlantis, Jamaica… uh North Pole, South Pole!” Kara was frantically listing off everything she could think of as Cat was doing her best to keep a straight face and struggling to stop herself from laughing at how adorable Kara was being, Cat knew why though Kara was so frantic though because this has happened before.

“Alex is coming over with Maggie, isn’t she?” Cat asked though the tone of her voice was knowing.

Kara whined as she nodded her head “Why can’t supervillains attack when I need them too” she said.

“Well you could let Leslie out of her cell” Cat suggested.

“Tempting, very tempting” Kara replied, “So are you sure there aren’t any assignment’s?” she asked.

“Sorry, looks like you’re biting the bullet tonight” Cat replied.

“More like swallowing Kryptonite” Kara muttered to herself “Okay, thanks Cat” she replied.

“Goodluck” Cat said and soon they hung up the phone and Kara began dialing the 2nd number.

After about 4 rings J’onn answered the call;

“Hey Kara, I knew you were going to call” J’onn said sounding highly amused.

“Please tell me Maxwell Lord or Lex Luthor are up to their old tricks” she pleaded, over the past 2 weeks Lex and Maxwell had been stirring up trouble for Supergirl, back then it annoyed her but now she really wanted them to try something, she was practically praying to Rao for them to try something but once again her prayers went unanswered.

“Sorry Kara, I’m afraid all is quiet here” J’onn answered her question with an amused smile.

“OH COME ON, WHERE’S THE SUPERVILLIANS!!!” Kara whined childishly as she stamped her feet.

J’onn snickered at her childishness “Sorry Kara, Alex has informed me that you have the day off and you are not to be given any assignments” he revealed.

“J’onn, did Alex mess with my breach portal device?” Kara asked as she looked suspicious.

“No comment” J’onn answered “Bye” he said before hanging up.

Kara growled as she glared at her phone “Goddamn bald headed green Martian” Kara muttered as she looked around “Okay think” she looked around before something else came to her mind and she dialed the last number in and after about 3 rings Eliza answered and Kara beamed “Hello Eliza” Kara cheered her greeting.

Eliza sounded amused as she called behind her “You owe me breakfast in bed Jeremiah, Kara’s just called” she laughed before sighing heavily “Kara you know you can’t avoid this forever” she said “You’ll have to tell her at some point” she said.

Kara nodded her head “I know Eliza” she replied, “But can I just come over tonight?” she asked.

Eliza smiled as she nodded her head “Of course you can” she said and Kara smiled, she grabbed her bags and sent Alex a text message _‘Off back to Midvale to see Eliza and Jeremiah and catch up with my friends, see you and Maggie when I get back’_ she hit send and tossed her phone onto the couch and flew out of the window and back to Midvale.

**Alex Danvers:**

Alex arrived back at her apartment with snacks for tonight, she was looking forward to spending time with Kara and Maggie, she was desperate for both her girls to get along with one another though after the last few times Alex had tried to arrange a night in with Kara and Maggie, Kara always found a way to get out of it and after a while it was getting really annoying to the point she was beginning to lose her temper with Kara.

Alex sat on the couch when she got a text on her phone, it was from Kara which made Alex glare at her phone knowing what was coming though a part of her was hoping she was wrong but she wasn’t, she unlocked the phone and read the text message _‘Off back to Midvale to see Eliza and Jeremiah and catch up with my friends, see you and Maggie when I get back’_ Alex shook her head, she couldn’t understand why Kara was behaving like this, was Kara ashamed of her for being gay.

Was Kara jealous of Maggie hogging all her time.

Alex was going to have to talk to Kara about this because this was going on for far too long.

Kara was being selfish and a jerk and this had to stop.

**Kara Danvers – Midvale:**

Kara unpacked her bags in her bedroom and made her way back downstairs, Jeremiah was outside in the garage and Eliza was in the kitchen finishing up the meal she was making for the 3 of them, Jeremiah was working on the car in the garage so Kara went out to see if he needed a hand, it had been a long and brutal fight to return Jeremiah home and by the end of it Kara had been stabbed 3 times by a Kryptonite knife and Alex had to dig the shards out of her before the wounds healed up.

Kara smiled as she joined Jeremiah’s side “Hey” she greeted.

Jeremiah smiled at her and nodded his head, he still felt guilty for the pain he caused her and Alex whilst under Cadmus’s control but Kara brought him home to his family but nearly died in the process and he knew why she was here, she was hiding out from Alex and Maggie because she was afraid of her feelings taking over and spilling out for Alex to see, closing the hood of the car Jeremiah sat down on the seat nearby and pulled a seat out for Kara “Okay Kara” Jeremiah started “You cannot keep running away from Alex and your feelings” he said.

Kara scoffed as she looked at him “Says the man that tried to run away from his wife and daughter after he was freed from Cadmus’s control” Kara threw back, Jeremiah winced, he had tried to run away from Eliza and Alex and couldn’t look Kara in the eyes, the pain he caused and hurt everyone involved, he was still haunted by the hurt in Alex’s eyes when he betrayed her.

Jeremiah nodded his head “Your right, I did try to run” he admitted “But your running from your feelings” he stated “And running away is not just hurting you, it’s hurting Alex too” he said.

Kara nodded her head “I know” she replied as she turned to him “But what else would you have me do” she demanded as she turned to him.

“Tell her how you feel, because deep down she may not realize it yet… but she loves you too” Jeremiah replied.

Kara sighed heavily “Yeah” she answered to herself “Maybe” she focused on a picture of her and Alex together and she closed her eyes and smiled before she headed back inside with Jeremiah, she joined them for dinner before she made her way to bed, she had a lot to think about but Jeremiah was right, Alex did need to know the truth and she lay there alone with her thoughts.

But she wasn’t alone for long.

A familiar green, pointy eared goblin wearing a long black robe appeared in a green mist with a sinister smirk on his face, Kara sighed heavily as she sat up and glared at him “What do you want?” she asked as she got to her feet.

“Little Miss Kara, alone again, how long till you give in” the goblin cackled as he danced around the room, his robe flowing as he danced around “Little Miss Zorel all alone, how long till somebody wishes you’re gone” he laughed

Kara growled “Your beginning to get on my nerves Trickster” Kara spat, she had many moments where she felt alone and the goblin would appear to make her feel worse in her misery, he first appeared when Alex had left for college and a few times after that over the years, once every year he would appear to try and make her wish herself away or wait for somebody else to do it.

“Oh won’t be long, soon you will join your parents and I will win” the goblin cackled and vanished in a green mist.

Kara growled “Creepy goblin, I hate tricksters” she collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes, not letting the goblins words worry her.

**National City:**

It was the following morning and Kara landed on the balcony, she grabbed her cell phone and checked the messages and found she had many messages and many missed calls from Alex, nodding her head she decided to give Alex a call back after she unpacked so grabbing her bag she made her way into her bedroom and unpacked her clothes but when she returned to the bedroom she found Alex on the couch looking at her and boy did she look angry as hell.

“What the hell Kara?” Alex spat “All I wanted was for my girls to get along and yet you can’t even be bothered to do one thing for me”

Kara sighed “Okay, let me tell you the truth” she said.

Alex shot to her feet “No, I know the truth” she spat, the venom in her voice made Kara recoil and panic ran through her, Alex couldn’t possibly know about her feelings… could she?

“Alex” Kara went to speak but Alex cut her off again.

“No, you know I’ve had to deal with your selfishness for a long time, I put my entire life on hold for you Kara” Alex spat.

“I NEVER ASKED YOU TOO!” Kara defended “All I wanted was for you to be happy” she said.

“Oh really, because now I am with Maggie you avoid me like the plague” Alex snapped, she was angry and it was all coming out “All my life my parents told me to watch out for you and I did, I set my entire life aside for you and here you are, too fucking selfish to let me be happy”

Kara whimpered “Alex, please… you got it wrong” she pleaded.

“LIAR!!!” Alex roared “You don’t give a fuck about anyone but yourself” she spat “I love Maggie… she is my girlfriend and you are nothing but an intruder on my life, you destroy everything good I ever had!” Alex ranted.

Kara’s lips quivered as she struggled to hold back the tears flooding in her eyes, shaking her head Kara went to plead her case with Alex “Alex, please just…” she stared but again Alex finished.

“I wish you never came to my life… I wish you died on Krypton” Alex spat, Kara gasped as tears spilled down her cheeks and Alex shook her head, realizing she went too far and she went to apologize “Kara, I’m…” before she could continue to apologize though there was a high pitched cackle behind her, Alex span around and trained her gun on the pointy eared goblin in the robe “Who are you?” Alex demanded.

But the goblin kept his eyes trained on Kara “Little miss Kara, I’m coming for you” he sank as he licked his lips “The words has been spoken, the wish been made” he said as he raised a hand and turned to Alex “Your wish… accepted” he said and he snapped his fingers and the world exploded in a blinding flash of light.

When the light faded Alex found herself in an empty apartment, Kara was gone and no where to be seen “Kara… KARA!!!” Alex called as she ran to the bedroom and just like the living room it was completely empty, the whole apartment was empty “KARA!!!” Alex cried desperately looking around frantically, the same cackling laugh of the goblin came from the kitchen and Alex span around and glared at him “YOU!!!” she roughly grabbed him by his throat and dragged him off the counter, pinning him to the wall “WHERE’S KARA?!!!” she demanded.

“Little miss Kara is gone and dust” the goblin replied laughing, flashing his rotting teeth with a smile.

“Gone and dust?” Alex asked before she roughly slammed him against the wall “START MAKING SENSE!!!” she demanded.

“Little miss Kara is dead” the trickster revealed.

Alex felt her stomach twist, shaking her head she didn’t believe him “No… your wrong” she said.

The trickster merely laughs “Little Miss Danvers, your wish was made” he stated “Little miss Kara died on Krypton” he revealed.

Alex released him and staggered back, tears spilling from her eyes as she gripped her hair tight “No… No… No, No, No, NOOOO!!!” Alex span around and she punched him hard in the nose with an enraged bellow “HOW DO I REVERSE IT!!!” she demanded.

“Oh my sweet little miss Danvers, you have to the stroke of midnight” The trickster revealed.

“What happens at midnight?” Alex demanded.

“The song is set, at the stroke of midnight all remains as it is” he sang “Find little miss Kara’s heart and all will return as it was” he sang and soon the goblin vanished in a green mist and Alex stood there as she looked at her phone and saw time had passed by in the flash of light, it was 10am before but now it was 9pm, she had 3 hours to find Kara’s hear and reverse the mess she had made.

Kara looked at her cell phone and she saw she had a number of Messages from Eliza and Maggie, she was about to pocket her cell phone when she saw one of the texts from Eliza _‘Missed you at your father’s grave today, I hope you are okay… love mom’_ Alex felt sick to her stomach and she couldn’t stop it, she ran to the sink and began retching and heaving as she threw up.

Once she was finished Alex called J’onn in a frantic mess.

J’onn arrived about 5 minutes later and landed on the fire escape before stepping in “Alex, what’s wrong?” he asked.

Alex shook her head “Look into my mind, please” she pleaded.

J’onn was stunned by Alex’s plea and he nodded his head “Anything in particular I am looking for?” he asked.

“Kara” Alex whispered, her voice breaking as a tear spilled down her cheek.

J’onn looked confused and he nodded his head, he began searching her mind for Kara and as he searched Alex watched his face morph from confusion, to a smile and finally to pain and then anger as she pulled back “Trickster” he growled hatefully.

“You know him?” Alex asked desperation setting in, she needed all the information she could get on the enemy in question.

“Yeah my people once had dealings with him” J’onn revealed “He takes a perverse pleasure in tearing people lives apart” he said.

“He said I had 3 hours to find Kara’s heart” Alex replies, “Do you know what that means?” she asked.

“Trickster term for heart means love, find the person Kara loved with her whole heart but the love has to be 100% returned overwise it won’t work” J’onn explained.

“Well how the hell do I find out?” Alex asked worried, the clock was ticking.

“The trickster tends to leave clues, in this case it would be something belonging to Kara and holds a special place in her heart that connects her to whoever it is she is in love with” J’onn revealed.

“Okay, well there isn’t anything here” Alex replied and she looked at J’onn “CatCo News” she said and she led the way out of the door, soon as they left the goblin re-appeared with a sinister laugh as the couch appeared, the couch where Alex and Kara spent many nights curled up together watching movies.

The goblin was cheating, he had no intention of letting Alex beat him and cause the return of the daughter of the woman that had him imprisoned.

He was a Fort Ross prisoner.

And he wanted revenge.

Alex and J’onn arrived at CatCo News and began looking around the offices, using their FBI I.D’s Alex and J’onn searched the whole floor from Cat Grants office, Kara’s office and all over the place and yet there wasn’t anything there, or so they’d thought but after they left the trickster appeared in Kara’s now empty office and the picture of Alex and Kara appeared on the wall.

Alex and J’onn then went to the DEO and began searching but again nothing, J’onn and Alex couldn’t find anything and they were losing time, they were down to 2 hours left on the clock and Alex was beginning to lose hope, she had missed called of Maggie and Eliza but she didn’t respond to them, she had to find a way to bring back Kara, Alex began to desperately search for clues but she found nothing.

Alex and J’onn then returned with only 1 hour left on the clock and that is when they spotted the goblin snap his fingers and hide the couch, J’onn roared as she slammed the goblin against the wall “YOU CHEATING… GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN’T RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!” J’onn bellowed.

“Little miss Danvers will fail, I win” the goblin choked as the couch reappeared and Alex gazed at it, tears pouring down her cheek as she sat on her side and leaned down, she inhaled the scene of Kara on the pillow and she smiled tearfully “Oh Kara” Alex whispered as she remembered the many nights they spent on the couch together “Please forgive me” she whispered.

“Little miss Kara is dead, Little miss Kara is dead” the goblin cackled and sang, Alex lost her shit big time and she roughly grabbed him and yanked him from J’onn’s grasp “TELL ME WHERE THE REST OF THE CLUES ARE!!!” she demanded.

The trickster merely cackled louder “Ask nicely” he taunted.

Bad move, Alex’s fist collided with his nose breaking it “TELL ME!!!” Alex roared.

The trickster raised his hands in surrender “Sheesh okay fine I’ll tell you, holy goblins ass that hurt” he whined “CatCo New, Little Kara’s office” he revealed, Alex looked to J’onn who nodded and he sped off out the window “Now let me go” the trickster demanded.

Alex pulled her knife out and jammed it into his thigh, the trickster cried in agony as the blade went into his leg and Alex twisted it about “That’s for Kara you pointy ears mother fucker!” Alex spat before punching him hard in the face and knocked him out, green blood staining the couch as Alex waited for J’onn’s return.

J’onn returned and handed the picture of Alex and Kara together on the couch, Kara was leaning against her side with her head resting against Alex’s and their hands were interlocked together, Alex smiled at the picture, remembering that night fondly and it hit her hard, Kara was in love with her.

Finally it all made sense on why Kara never hung out with her and Maggie, Alex couldn’t believe how stupid she was, Kara was in love with her this entire time and she didn’t even see it until now, Alex let her tears fall freely and she kissed the picture “I love you Kara, please come back to me” she pleaded.

Kara’s love was returned, Alex loved Kara with all her heart and wanted her home, looking around though Alex discovered that the apartment was still empty, nothing happened and Alex was beginning to panic “But… But I love her, I utterly and completely love her, why isn’t it working” she demanded.

Grabbing some water J’onn threw it over the goblin and grabbed his throat “Why hasn’t it reset” he demanded.

The goblin laughed “Oh… I may have added a small print, for little miss Alex to prove her love she needs to make one big romantic gesture” revealed “BUT YOUR RUNNING OUT OF TIME!!!” he cackled.

Alex screamed and she jammed her blade through his neck “How’s that for a romantic gesture you piece of shit” she spat hatefully “J’onn, call Superman… get him to meet us at the fortress” he said, J’onn nodded his head and he called Clark before flying Alex to the fortress, if a big romantic gesture was needed, then Alex had just the thing.

**Fortress of Solitude:**

Clark listened intently as Alex explained the short version of what had transpired and he couldn’t believe it, his cousin had in fact survived Krypton’s explosion but was erased by a stupid wish made in anger, now Alex needed to make a big romantic gesture to prove her love for Kara, Clark looked at Alex worried “Are you sure about this, once this starts there is no going back” he revealed.

Alex nodded her head “Do it” she said.

Clark sighed heavily “As romantic gestures go, this is pretty big” he muttered and soon Alex arched back and screamed in agony as the process began, her DNA strands and cells getting shredded into atoms and replaced with Kryptonian cells, the artificial Krypton red sun shining down on the chamber as Alex screamed and writhed as J’onn looked to his watch “5 minutes” he announced, Alex threw her head back and let out a blood curdling scream as the process continued to change her, her blood becoming Kryptonian, soon the process was completed and Alex collapsed just as the whole world exploded in a blinding flash of light and Alex, J’onn and Clark were no longer in the fortress.

**Reset – Kara’s apartment:**

Alex awoke on Kara’s couch and she groaned painfully, her head was throbbing bad as she sat up and looked around “Kara” she whispered as she looked around and she beamed bright, the apartment was back to as it was, full with furniture belonging to Kara, grabbing her phone Alex saw it was about 2 hours before Kara returned home from Midvale, she had a reset, to do things right, Alex jumped to her feet and ran to the door but she ended up superspeed and falling over her own feet.

The process had worked; she was Kryptonian.

Talk about one hell of a romantic gesture for Kara.

Alex smirked as she jumped to her feet and made her way to the balcony “Oh, this is going to be so fun” she beamed as she shot off into the sky cheering as she flew up and headed over to Maggie’s; they needed a talk.

After talking to Maggie, Alex then checked in with her parents and she was happy to find her father alive and still with her mother, now there was only one more thing to do.

Talk to Kara.

2 Hours later:

Kara landed on the balcony, she grabbed her cell phone and checked the messages and found she had many messages and many missed calls from Alex, nodding her head she decided to give Alex a call back after she unpacked so grabbing her bag she made her way into her bedroom and unpacked her clothes but when she returned to the bedroom she found Alex on the couch looking at her with a beaming smile on her face, on the table there was a bundle of flowers and Kara’s favorite sticky buns.

Kara smiled “Alex” she greeted before looking around “Where’s Maggie?” she asked.

“We broke up” Alex replied as she got to her feet.

Kara looked ashamed “If this was because of me constantly cancelling, I’m sorry” she said.

Alex placed a hand on her cheek “Kara” she said softly.

“Yeah” Kara looked at Alex with a tearful smile.

“We broke up because I love you, I love you so much” Alex whispered and she leaned in, her lips meeting Kara’s.

Kara moaned as she wrapped her arms around Alex tight and she deepened the kiss as Alex’s arms snaked around her waist as the kiss was deepened into a more passionate kiss, their tongue lapping and moving against one another as Kara’s body was pressed against Alex’s body, Alex moaned into the kiss as her hands moved to Kara’s ass and she squeezed hard but she soon felt her eyes burning and she pulled back and turned away just in time for beams to erupted from her eyes and set the flowers on fire.

Alex winced as she looked at Kara who was staring at her in amazement and shock, Alex wince “Uh… surprise” she said though her cheeks were bright red because she was blushing so hard.

Kara pulled her in close “Okay, your going to have to explain” she said “But first, let’s get that heat vision under control” she said.

“Okay” Alex replied as she nervously fidgeted with her hands.

“Alex” Kara called softly.

“Yeah” Alex answered as she looked at Kara.

Kara smiled as she kissed her lips “I love you so much, always” she whispered.

Alex beamed and Kara helped her to control her heat vision whilst Alex silently vowed to never make that wish in anger ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this latest part of the series.
> 
> Final part will come as soon as it is finished.
> 
> Emily.


End file.
